As businesses have gained the ability to capture various types and amounts of data relating to their business transactions, tools and techniques for analytical analysis and reporting of data captured in database systems has grown. Some traditional database systems have provided reports built on predetermined data sources. Although traditional database systems have provided reports built on predetermined data sources, these traditional reporting technologies are rigid in design and are limited.